marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Scott Lang (Yost Universe)
Communication | team = | ally = | fam = (Daughter) | aemh = | voice = Crispin Freeman | other = }} :Scott Lang is from the Yost Universe series . Scott Lang was a brilliant electrical engineer until he was forced into a life of crime. He later became a , taking on the mantle of the second Ant-Man after . Biography Scott was a highly skilled electrical engineer. However, his daughter got sick and he was unable to pay for the bills. He began work as a robber under . He used the money to heal Cassie, but was arrested and did time. Afterwards he went to work at as a , just wanting a clean life. However, Crossfire thought that he still had all the money and demanded a cut. Since it was used for Cassie's treatments and he had none, Crossfire kidnapped the girl demanding the money. He knew that Dr. Hank Pym was actually the superhero Ant-Man working with the . He broke into Pym's office, infiltrated the safe, and stole the Ant-Man technology. He tested it out in a lousy where he discovered all the powers. As Ant-Man, he broke into the to steal their money. He used the s to shrink the money in mass. However, the money disappeared from existence as the discs were experimental. He robbed another bank, without the discs, but was caught by the duo and . He barely managed to escape the two. At his hotel room, the Heroes for Hire and Pym found him. He explained his situation and why he didn't want to involve any authorities. He then escaped once more with the money. He went to Crossfire and gave him the stolen money. Unfortunately, Crossfire thought that Lang was Ant-Man and decided to use his powers to commit more crimes. Just then the Heroes and Pym arrive and fight Crossfire and his goons. Pym helped free Cassie and Lang defeated Crossfire. Pym then allowed him to become the new Ant-Man while he eventually used the name Yellowjacket. Iron Fist then offered him a position on the Heroes for Hire. It is unknown if he took the job or not. Former director investigated Lang as a possible in disguise, but he was human. When and his came to Earth, Lang helped the Avengers, , , and several other heroes in defending . He was part of the group that stopped . Personality Scott Lang is a man who is willing to go to the deep end in order to protect those closest to him. Lang would do anything to save his daughter, so he even resorted to working with Crossfire to save his daughter's life. He also even stole the Ant-Man uniform to save Cassandra. Relationships Cassie Lang Cassie is Scott's daughter who was very sick from a rare disease and was on a brink of death, but she got better thanks to her father. She later was kidnapped by Crossfire and was rescued by Scott with the help of Luke Cage, Iron Fist and Hank Pym. Powers and Abilities Through the use of Pym Particles and a device fitted into his super suit, Scott Lang is able to shrink himself down to much smaller sizes. At this reduced size, he retains both his human-sized strength and voice.Through the use of his Ant-Man Helmet, Scott is able to communicate with high order insects, such as Ants and Cockroaches. He can use the helmet to summon them from wherever they are, and can use it to command them to attack or surround enemies.Through the use of Pym Particles and a device fitted into his super suit, Scott Lang is able to grow himself up to much larger sizes. At this increased size, he has superhuman/giant strength and retains his voice. Background Scott was voiced by Crispin Freeman. The first animated version of the character. External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Scott Lang (Earth-8096) at Marvel Database *Scott Lang (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Category:Heroes (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes)